Pillow Talk
by nalushipper111
Summary: In which Natsu always remembers, and Lucy tries to forget. In a life and death situation, who will Natsu choose? Lucy or Lisanna? / / I do not own the picture.
1. Chapter 1

angst / romance / drama

pairing: NaLu

—

summary:

In which, he always remembers, and she tries to forget. —

—

Every night Natsu would dream about the moment he'd lost his longtime childhood friend, Lisanna. And every night, Lucy stays awake, hearing him anguishly cry the white haired takeover mage's name out. She bites her lips, pulls the blanket over her head and dared to think of happy thoughts.

Every night, Natsu would lose all reason in dreamland. Every night, Luct would reason with herself, foolishly convincing herself that Lisanna came first, and she came second. Nevermind the fact that Lisanna was gone for years and miraculously showed up again- and during those years, the Celestial mage was the one around to comfort him.

It was only natural that Lisanna came above all.

And Lucy, though now his fiancee, came second. She was replacement, after all. Or at least, so she had come to believe.

"Lisanna… Don't go.." The man beside her, was sweating profusely. In his face, showed hurt and fear and regret. The emotions Lucy herself had started to wear when he looked away, well, all except regret. She would never, _not_ in a lifetime, would she regret loving the dense fire dragon slayer.

Holding back her tears, she brings a hand to his forehead and gently shushed him to sleep. "She's here now, you know. You can see her in the morning, like you always do. She won't go away now."

There were traitorous moments, where Lucy would find herself imagining a dreadful situation between the three of them. She'd ask herself common 'what ifs' questions she could never ask her fiancee, not because he wouldn't answer, because she was scared of what he'd answer. What if both she and Lisanna were on the verge of death? Who would he save?

Natsu turned in his position, "Don't…leave."

Of course he'd choose Lisanna. Lucy knew that, and she tried not to acknowledge that but ignoring it didn't lessen the pain she felt. If any, it made her feel foolish and ignorant, and-

"When will you dream of me?" Lucy tucks in a loose lock of pink hair behind Natsu's ear.

A rogue tear escaped her eye, and she found herself sniffing. 'How pitiful,' she cursed herself.

And that was how the couple spent the night, Natsu cried in his dreams, while Lucy cried in consciousness.

—

I'm thinking of whether to upload a next chappie, or keep this as a one shot. What do you guys think? This is my very first fanfiction uploaded on this site! Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu!" A familiar voice called out, and Lucy felt her body grow heavier.

They were now at the guild's entrance, and it was the same scene that happened every morning. The dragon slayer would cheerily hum his way to the guild she had grown to love, and she'd be there, walking as fast as she can to keep up with his pace. Natsu would slam the door open and challenge the ice mage to a duel, but of course, all of that would be saved for later.

Lisanna would always, _always,_ be there to greet him a 'great' morning. Lucy would be momentarily forgotten, but none of that mattered. Lucy knew she shouldn't feel that way. She shouldn't feel _selfish, jealous,_ and… scared.

In a few day's time, she and her best friend, her partner, would be married. She should be happy.

 _'I should be happy.'_ Lucy repeated the thought on her mind, and desperately clung to the word 'happy.'

"Lisanna!" The pink haired slayer gathered the takeover mage and swung her around.

Gray, out of the corner his eye, noticed the Celestial mage's mood dampen. He, unlike his rather ignorant rival, was not a dense idiot. They were going to be married soon, and yet the Lucy he knows was nowhere to be found. The cheerful blonde he had grown close to was nothing more than a shell who had perfected showing empty smiles.

If Natsu was not going to straighten up his act, then he'd make sure to pummel sense into the dragon slayer's head.

The shirtless mage walked over the three, and interrupted the dense couple. "Oi! Flamehead! Fight me!"

He knew he looked childish, striking a fight with the idiot but he didn't care. He'd rather look like a fool rather than see Lucy _miserable._

Natsu boisterously laughed, "Whatever ice stripper, you asked for it."

Thus began their usual brawl.

Lucy sighed, and slipped a small smile. ' _At least now, he's not fawning over Lisanna…'_ As silly as it sounds, she'd rather have Natsu and Gray fight than see Natsu and Lisanna playfully fight with each other. The two would have inside jokes, and Lucy's stomach would twist in discomfort. She felt like she was a stranger to the two.

Lucy felt like an outsider, who had swooped in and broke their romance. She was the evil stepsister in a Cinderella story, who pushed away poor Lisanna from her one true love.

She hoped that was not the case.

The ex heiress sat herself on one of the barstools and let out a heavy sigh which caught the attention of the white haired barmaid. Mirajane took in Lucy's appearance and noticed dark circles around the usually perky blonde's eyes.

"Ara, ara- Lucy? Have you been sleeping well these past few days?" Mirajane inquired, putting down the glass she had been cleaning.

Lucy shook her head, "I've been…" the blonde girl found herself unable to finish her sentence. She didn't know how she felt anymore. Tired, heavy, tired, tired,-

The barmaid noticed her discomfort and decided to change the topic. "Anyway! I can't wait 'til your wedding! Nalu babies~" Hearts formed in her eyes and she truly felt this way. It was about time that the two tied the knot! She's been waiting for this since the first day Natsu had brought Lucy to the guild.

"Me too." Lucy took a deep breath, "Mira, I-"

"Luce!" Natsu sauntered his way over the bar counter, and wrapped an arm around his fiancee. The very gesture made the blonde celestial mage blush beet red, and cheer up. Lucy leaned into his embrace and inhaled his scent.

The fire dragon slayer chuckled, and rested his head on top of Lucy's. "Let's go on a mission." He proposed.

Lucy brightened at the sound of his proposal. It's been long since they've gone on a mission! She truly missed the thrill of chasing bandits, taking down dark guilds, and well, the reward money, of course. She had missed all of this. She missed combing through the dragon slayer's hair on a train, when he felt sick.

"Finally!" She broke from his embrace, and squealed. "When? Will it be just the two of us this time?"

He answered, "Tomorrow morning! We'll be dealing with a bunch of rogues. Nothing we're not used to. And Lisanna will be coming with us!"

Lucy paled, of course Lisanna was going to come with them. Of course.

At the very same moment, Gray joined in on the conversation, "Huh? A mission? I'll be joining you three then."

Natsu whined and pouted, "Fine. Just don't strip while on the mission, aight? We've had enough of your exhibitionist tendencies."

The raven haired man said, "No promises." And then as quickly as he appeared, he left.

Lucy sent him a grateful look, but he had his back turned to her, so he didn't notice. He had a bad feeling about this mission, and as much as he had trusted Natsu, he couldn't trust him with Lucy, not when the dense idiot's feelings were fickle.

"Hang in there, Lucy." He whispered to himself, before he heard someone shout 'Gray- sama' from a distance.

—-

What will happen during the mission~?

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!

Thank you for reading this! Reviews would always be lovely 333

-imaisenpai


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came faster than Lucy expected it to be, and she never thought she'd dread train rides more than Natsu would. She would have to face the white haired girl for more time than she could take, and not clench her fist in silent resent.

She would've never thought she'd even _ever_ resent train rides. She loves the rush that riding the train brings; back when she was locked up in her mansion, she could go nowhere. Now, she had the power to do so, to go wherever she want- she thought to herself she'd never hate train rides.

But at this very moment she had an inkling she will.

The three of them, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were waiting for Lisanna to arrive. Well, probably, Natsu was the only one waiting. Lucy wanted her to cancel, and Gray was dozing off, Natsu was having a silly bicker with his exceed, Happy.

"But Natsu you always burn the fish! Lucy cooks 'em better!" Happy whined, and flew over to the blonde's side.

"Oi! I cook it the way I like it! You never complained before Lucy arrived." Natsu grumbled and felt quite jealous to see his _mate_ with his exceed, in which he chided himself for being childish.

The cat pouted and nuzzled into Lucy's neck, "I thought your horrible cooking was normal, it was _that_ bad."

Lucy laughed at the cat's antics, and joined in on the banter, "Well, Happy, you're in luck. As long as I'm alive, I'll be the one cooking you food. I can't have you die of food poisoning you know. I would miss you, baka neko."

The exceed purred, and stuck a tongue out at the pink haired slayer. Natsu sent a glare in return, made his way to Lucy, and pulled her to his chest. The scent of the blonde maiden made him jittery and _weird,_ but he recalled Igneel saying that this was normal for a dragon who's found his mate. He loved the girl in his arms so much, and-

"Hey guys! I'm here, sorry, I got a bit caught up-" Lisanna's voice broke the couple from their moment.

Natsu broke away from the hug and shook his head, "No, no, let's go." Then he turned to train, and went green. He was going to have to ride the train again!

—

Natsu was near death, or so he claims.

Lucy, knowing what to do, laid his head on her lap, and brought her hand to stroke his soft pink hair. She started to hum a tune, the same tune her mother Layla would use to lull her to sleep. It made her calm, and it made Natsu feel better.

She sneaked a peak at the white haired takeover mage, and was surprised to see the girl's eyes clenched and her eyebrows knit together. The Lisanna she knew usually had a calm disposal. This Lisanna looked _agitated._ She wondered why, and it probably had nothing to do with Natsu laying on her lap, right?

Lucy did feel jealous towards Lisanna, but that was her feelings. She knew Lisanna was a kind lady, and it was Lucy who felt inferior when it concerned Natsu. She knew better than to involve the two in her ridiculous feelings.

"So, who are we up against?" Gray broke the silence.

The blonde hair recalled the paper on which the mission's details were described. There was a drawing of the guild's insignia on the paper, one of a skull with one sword pierced to its cranium. Below that, was the name "Hidden Shadow", which is most likely the guild's name. They had a tacky way of naming theirselves, really.

"Hidden Shadow guild." Lucy answered.

The name rang a bell with Gray, and he wondered where he'd heard of it. He wasn't certain about what he felt about it, but if he'd heard about the guild, then they were either notoriously skilled, or well, unskilled.

"We'll beat 'em! We've got Lisanna too!" Natsu managed to say before holding in the urge to vomit. The white haired takeover mage barely managed to hide her blush, but she did so- not without the ever perceptive ice mage noticing though.

The fire dragon slayer couldn't help but worry deeply for the takeover mage though. What if she disappeared again? Died _again?_ He doesn't think his heart could take it again. He watched her die, and one time was enough. _Never again._

' _Never again.'_ He promised himself.

Hi! Thank you for reading! Your reviews make me motivated~

I'm seriously so happy that there's someone who likes this story.

It makes me want to write one more chappie before I go to bed~

((HOW DOES ONE MAKE A LINE BREAK? SORRY NEWBIE OVER HERE HAHA)

/ the next chapter will be pretty wrapped in a bit of feels /

-imaisenpai


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four:

( **A/N:** I have a song recommendation! If you want to listen to it~ You probably already know this, but watch?v=2cBzMSPYKas **_You are my sunshine._** )

—

If Lucy could dream, she would dream of the first time she felt freedom.

She would dream of the first time Natsu asked her out on a date, under the cherry blossoms of Magnolia. She would dream of the first time she saw Natsu blush red, stutter- _all_ because of her. She would dream of every "hello's" and "hi's" her dense dragon slayer had given her, his every "I love you's" and "I love you too's". She would dream of their wedding day, she would dream of _them._

If Lucy could dream, she would dream of all her first times.

She wondered when she had started to think that her dreams would be better than reality.

The blonde mage was walking behind Natsu and Lisanna, silently musing. She gazed at the sight of the couple, and wondered if she hadn't ran away from her home, would the two have ended up together? Would Lisanna be the lucky girl?

But the moment her thoughts entered, she chided herself for even _thinking_ about it. She shouldn't.

A warm hand touched her shoulder, and raven hair entered her line of sight. Gray had been observing Lucy for quite some time now. While Lisanna and Natsu were off having their usual playful banter with Happy floating around, he saw Lucy sigh and deflate.

"He chose _you._ " Gray assured her, and gave her a tiny squeeze.

And in his words, Lucy found a bit of solace. What he said was the truth, an undeniable fact. In which, the cool metal ring around her finger served as proof, and their bond was solid- they were best friends, nakama, soon to be wed-

—

It all happened too fast.

If only Lucy had seen it coming. If only _any_ of them saw it coming. BUt it was an event that couldn't be foreseen. They were not gifted with the ability to see the future, no, they were given no such gift. If only-

Lucy was drenched in the rain that fell on such an unfortunate time. Her vision was blurry, and she couldn't see through the sweat and blood that pooled on her forehead, which dripped down. She could hear Taurus's voice, and the sound of his axe swinging. It was an agonzing time- the mages they were up against were _strong._

Natsu was fighting his own battles, and Gray was helping him. She saw Lisanna, from her peripheral vision, doing a great job holding on her own as well. Happy, of course, aided his dragon slayer with his fights.

The blonde celestial mage felt lightheaded, and suffocated. Her breaths came short, and heavy, there were weird fumes that enveloped her lungs. Their opponents were using poisoned gas, and she was the first victim. As quickly as she could, her hand slipped to cover her nose.

She pushed herself to fight, despite the nagging pain in every corner of her body. And with every movement that her body made, the closer she felt to passing out. It wasn't until when a pair of rough hands took hold of her neck, and held onto it harshly.

"A-argh-" She gasped as she flailed for breath, "N-Natsu-"

The dragon slayer was quick to the sound of her voice, and his onyx eyes, if possible, darkened even more. His fists light up in flames, as he charged for the man who had dared strangle his Lucy, but the moment he did, another scream of pain erupted from the white haired mage. It fell deaf on his ears though, as he was bent on helping Lucy out.

He delivered solid punches to the dark mage, and saw Lucy breathe in relief and watched the colors come back to her skin.

" _Natsu!"_ Lisanna yelled, and Natsu's head turned to see his childhood friend, drenched in blood, with Gray taking on the mage who did damage to Lisanna. His blood boiled at the sight, and quickly rushed to the bloodied and beaten girl's side. Her breathing was really shallow, and her pulse, weak.

The fire dragon slayer mumbled, "No. No. _No, no,"_

He was going to watch her fade again. And after the promise he made with himself. He couldn't bear to see Lisanna die, no, if only-

 _If only he hadn't went for Lucy._

The ice mage had beaten up the rest of the mages, and they were finally safe. But the mission, was only the start of something darker.

"Lisanna," Natsu's voice cracked, "Stay with me, _please._ "

—

Hi! Thank you for the reviews! What do you guys think of this chapter? I'm not really good with action scenes.. :(

Thank you for reading! Please follow or leave a review if you guys want~~

-imaisenpai


End file.
